Furrow openers are commonly attached onto implement shanks of an agricultural cultivator to form furrows in the ground for planting seed or depositing fertilizer and the like. One example of a furrow opener is described in Canadian patent 2,326,468 by Cruson. As described an opener body is supported on the implement shank by various releasable connecting means. A replaceable tip is mounted on the forward bottom end of the opener body which is pointed for forming a furrow in the ground as the opener is displaced in the forward working direction of the agricultural cultivator. As is typical with the mounting of a replaceable tip on an opener body, the opener body includes a downward and forward projection received within a socket of the tip with the tip being retained by a transverse pin extending through cooperating apertures in the tip and the opener body. The tip typically comprises harder and more wear resistant material than the opener body and is supported to extend downwardly below the opener body to protect the opener body.
As the opener is displaced through the ground for forming a furrow in the forward working direction, the forces of the ground against which the tip is displaced causes a large moment to be applied to the tip body relative to the opener body upon which it is supported so that a top end of the tip body is effectively pulled forwardly as the ground pushes rearwardly on the bottom end of the tip body. On larger tip bodies, this can place a considerable stress on the pin connection between the tip body and the opener body. Furthermore at the top end of the tip body, where the tip body is pulled away from the opener body, the opener body can be subject to wear and debris can be trapped between the opener body and the tip body.